Talk:Dead Rising Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Dead Rising Wiki Forums. ---- Archived Reappearing weapons Should we have a category for weapons that reappear in DR 2 and CZ? I think we should. What does everyone else think? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 21:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we should.. there really isn't a point. Also, >,> at you for not reading the message above. - Ash Crimson 22:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wow... I'm sorry for my fail. Anyway why not? It seems that there are gonna be enough recurring weapons that it could make a category. Maybe instead we could just put in the article that it also appears in DR 1? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 22:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::No big deal. Anyway, you can tell if a weapon's in both games just by reading "dead rising 2 weapons" and "dead rising 2: case zero weapons" at the bottom of the page. I dunno it just doesn't seem necessary. We also used to have an appearance section.. but it kinda seemed to of vanished from every page when I was away. =\ I think it's been replaced by some thing that goes at the top of the page and says "for the weapon in DR1 see ___" That seems to work pretty well. - Ash Crimson 23:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. I meant if it appears in DR 1 and then also in DR2/CZ. But anyway I guess it's not needed. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 23:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Dead Side Menu Link Hi, Could someone with sufficient privileges update the dead link in the left-hand menu bar? Locations -> Case Zero Locations -> ''Buckett Gas Station doesn't exist! Oughtn't it be linking to Brockett Gas Station? OtherworldBob 19:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'll fix it. - Ash Crimson 20:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Megaman References Maybe we can make a page called "Capcom Game References" with each of the references in each game. =3 CrackLawliet 01:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Help Here Guys I have the game, and I'm not sure if you guys do yet since nothing seems to be getting updated greatly, so I'm happy to help give information on anything DR2. I'm not very good at making pages etc, that's why I haven't done anything so far. I can supply picture if nescessary. Zombie Chow 06:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *Hi! Glad to have you here. Feel free to add anything to our case pages or the individual pages for survivors. When you say you can get pictures, do you mean by screen capping? --Mistertrouble189 06:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Pictures would be nice. Just remember to categorize them. - Ash Crimson 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I roughly filled in all the cases that were there, I forgot the names of the case 7 missions so I'll wait til they've been added. Some spoiler banners or whatever should probably be added, but I'll leave that up to you guys' jurisdiction. As far as pictures go, my PVR just broke so we'll have to forget about that. Sorry guys. - Zombie Chow 04:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Doh! Any chance the PVR will be fixed soon? Lol. And thanks for your contributions, keep going! --Mistertrouble189 04:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC)